My Master Sulu
by Scourge The Hedgehog
Summary: Takes place in the Mirror Universe. Chekov's in love with Sulu, but is afraid of him too. Sulu, meanwhile, is looking for a slave. Guess who fits the bill? Mirror Sulu X Mirror Chekov, Very slight kink, but mostly lemon. Rated M for safety.


Scenes start on the bridge of the ISS Enterprise.

Pavel Chekov is seen fiddiling with computers by his terminal.

"Sir, we are locked on course for Beta Agni III." Chekov says.

"Very well, Mr. Chekov, set speed to Warp factor 2." Kirk says.

"Aye, sir." He replies, setting speed accordingly.

His mind, however, isn't on the mission, but the person sitting next to him.

Second Officer Sulu.

Something about the man attracted Pavel.

His left-side scar, his vicious eyes, everything about him.

Sulu pretended to be in love with Communications Officer Uhura, but everyone knew he preferred men.

He probably thrusts himself to her just to piss her off, or maybe it's an inside joke? Way of transmitting mutiny messages, maybe?

Pavel would never know.

He nervously eyes Sulu as he give yet another glance to Uhura.

She gives Sulu an icy look, then returns to her console.

Pavel looks at his watch, five more minutes till the end of his shift.

"Sigh..." Pavel says. "So bored..."

"Something wrong, Navigator?" Sulu asks from his console.

Pavel immediately grows tense.

It's also rumored that the only time Sulu talks to somebody other than Uhura and his superiors is if he wants to kill then, torture them, or if they have something he can get from them.

"N-N-No, Mr. Sulu." Pavel replies. "Nothing at all."

"Doesn't sound like nothing." SUlu says. "If your'e that nervous."

"No really, I am fine." Pavel says. "Just...tired, yeah, tired."

"Whatever you say, Navigator." Sulu says, and resumes to look back at his monitor.

"Ok, men, you can leave now." Captain Kirk says from his chair.

The Bridge crew leaves as their night-shift replacements enter the room.

Pavel wanders the halls of the Enterprise on his way to his quarters.

He enters the Turbolift.

"Deck Four."

The Turbolift attempts to move as the door is re-opened, as a very exausted Sulu enters.

"Deck Three."

Chekov moves to give Sulu space, then looks away, yet keeps one curious eye on the Asian man.'

_"Oh, wow." _Chekov thinks to himself. _"Vhat I wouldn't give to touch him...Whoa, wait! Vat am I tinking? He's a sadist bastard with a penchant for killing. Why would he vaste his time vith me? He'd rather kill me than look at me! I have to keep it together."_

"You sure your'e ok, Navigator? You've been like this for the past week." Sulu says, an evil simle growing on his lips. "Something to hide?"

"Not at all!" Chekov says, half-defiantly. "I'm just...thinking too much."

Sulu gains an irritated look on his face as he pulls his knife out and twiddles it in his thumb.

Chekov starts sweating profusely as he eyes the blood-stained knife.

His eyes scour Sulu's slender frame through the red Terran outfit.

_"Oh, crap! He's gonna kill me! But if it's him doing it, I'll die a happy man..."_

The Turbolift stops as Sulu gets out.

"See you around, Navigator." Sulu says. "And stay out of trouble."

Sulu leaves as Chekov regains his composure.

"Whew..." Pavel says to himself. "That was scary..."

Chekov looks down as he sees a bulge in his pants.

"But exciting in a strange way...Ugh, I need a Vodka."

Checkov manages to locate his quarters and enters.

He goes to a nearby food synthesizer.

He inserts one of the food slots he always keeps in his pocket.

A bottle of Vodka appears from the synthesizer as he takes it.

He sets the Vodka on his table and removes his boots and sets them by the door as he sits on a chair and relaxes.

"Ah...that's much better." Chekov says to himself. "No Kirk, No assassins, just me, my Vodka, and peace and quiet. Vat more could a man ask for?"

Suddenly, he notices a note being slipped through the bottom of his door.

He gats up and takes the envelope it was in.

No sender or address, just the word open painted in red.

Couldn't be Pavel's family, they disowned him when he joined the Terran Empire.

Certainly isnt a secret admirer, either. He hadn't done anything for anybody to admire.

He cautiously opens the letter.

He holds it up to the dim light as he discovers it only has eight words, the text written in bold.

**"Meet me in my quarters in two hours. And come ALONE." **

He tenses when he reads the name of the sender: Sulu.

Well, he's officially screwed. Sulu's finally out to get him.

"Well, might as well enjoy my last two hours of life." Chekov says half-nervously.

He drinks Vodka after Vodka, getting drunk about an hour in.

Russian music plays in the background as he mimics the pianist, playing an air piano with his hands.

An hour later, he wakes up from a drunk stupor as he eyes the clock.

Sure enough, it was time.

He puts his boots on and leaves the room.

He entsr the trubo lift as Lieutenant Nyota Uhura is seen standing inside.

"Deck Three." He says as the Turbolift moves.

"You look even worse than normal, Pavel." Uhura asks. "Something wrong?"

"I'm dead.' Pavel says. "Sulu wants me to meet him in his quarters."

"Ah..." Uhura says. "I'm so sorry...I never thought you'd go out that way. Just like poor Lester..."

Pavel immidately looks at Uhura nervously.

"L-Lester?" Pavl asks.

"Oh, yeah." Uhura says. "He was one of Sulu's old boy-toys back when he first joined. He was such a plucky and amibitious young lad. Got himself hanged in the Engineering Room when he told a bad joke about Sulu one day. His throat was practically cut open with the rope alone. Sulu says he can turn anything he holds into a weapon, but I think it's bullshit."

The Turbolift stops as Uhura leaves.

"Still, though...Makes me wonder how you'll turn out." Uhura says as she walks down the corridor.

The Turbolift closes and resumes it';s destination to Deck Three.

"Ulp!" Chekov says, clutching his throat nervously. "I'LL be a happy man if he DOES kills me, but I'll be, well, dead!"

The Turbolift door opens as Chekov steps out and heads down the branching hallways.

He turns left at a fork in the road.

He walks past Sick Bay.

"Hey, kid!" Mccoy calls out from behind a desk.

Chekov steps towards the Sick Bay desk as Mccoy looks at him.

"You skipped your'e last check-up, you know." Mccoy says. "You can't play tough guy forever."

"I-I'm sorry, Doctor." Chekov says. "I'll come by tomorrow."

"Well, see that you do." Mccoy says. "Somethin' wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost. Or Kirk naked."

"Neither..." Chekov says. "Sulu summoned me..."

"Oh, ok." Mccoy says. "Word of advice? Let him do all of the talking lest you wanna end up like poor Lester."

"*Gulp*" Chekov says. "Yes, sir."

"Alright, go on. People to see, organs to harvest." Mccoy says.

Chekov resumes his original course as he finally manages to find Sulu's quarters.

He waits a moment and rings the indicator.

"C'mon in." Sulu says from behind the door.

Chekove enters trhe room.

"Computer, seal the door using voice imprint: Second Officer's clearance." Sulu says.

"AFFIRMATIVE DOOR SEALED." The Computer says.

"You look stiff as a board." Sulu says. "Why so nervous?"

"Y-You summoned me, Mr. Sulu?" Chekov says.

"When it's just us, call me Hikaru. And yes, I did." Sulu says in a commanding tone.

"W-why?" Chekov asks.

"Oh, please." Sulu says in aaggrivated tone. "You seriously don't think I know the way you look at me?"

"What are you talking about?" Chekov asks.

Sulu immediatly gets up from the chair and pins the Russian to the wall.

"You want me, don't you?" Sulu asks.

"Um...Um..." Chekov starts.

"Well, I can't say you're horrible-looking." Sulu says as he forces Chekov's head to the side. "Cute blond-ish hair, perfectly innocent eyes...Certainly better looking than Lester."

"Y-You think so?" Chekov says.

"Somewhat." Sulu says. "Well, if you wanted me so badly, why didn't you just ask me, or force me? Or let me guess, you aren't that type of guy, right? Hmph. your career record says otherwise."

"I...I was afraid you'd kill me..." Chekov says.

"Are you still afraid that I will?" Sulu asks.

Chekov nods meekly.

"Good." Sulu says as he takes out his knife and presses it to the Russian's throat. "Cause I just might."

"Just do it quickly, then." Chekov says. "I'd rather you just do it, than taunt me about it."

Sulu presses the knife a litttle closer to the Navigator's neck as Chekov merely closes his eyes waiting for the inevitable.

"You...You aren't resisting. Your'e serious, aren't you?" Sulu says.

Sulu removes the knife from the Russian's throat and erupts into evil laughter.

"Wow..." Sulu says. "You've fallen for me. Now I'm sure of it. Wow...what a day."

Pavel breathes heavily as his nervousness decreases somewhat.

"W-What are you gonna do with me, then?" Pavel asks.

"Good question." Sulu says. "I could kill you, but then you'll just be a messy stain on my floor. I could report you for some Agony Booth time, but that won't gain either of us anything. Ah, there's my solution!"

"W-What?" Chekov asks.

"I'll transform you into my personal bitch." Sulu says.

"Your'e what?" Chekov asks.

"Think about it. You want my body, I want someone to play with. It's a win-win. Unless you want me to kill you?" Sulu asks, fondling his knife again. "Because I can, if you want."

Chekov thinks to himself.

_"Well, It does allow me to be near him...I DO want him. Real bad. But I don't wanna be just a whore to him. Ah, but if I don't, he'll kill me. Hell, he'll probably kill me anyway..."_

"Well...?" Sulu asks. "I won't wait any longer. If you don't want me, then just lift your'e head up so I can slit your throat. Either way, your'e mine."

"Ok, ok." Chekov says. "Fine, I'll do it."

"Hmph...I had to force Lester for it...Ok, then. Wait here a second." Sulu says.

He enters his bathroom and closes his door.

A moment later, he appears again with what appears to be a branding iron in his right hand.

"What the hell?" Pavel exclaims.

"Well, your'e mine now. People have to know that." Sulu says. "Now take your shirt off and hold your breath."

"But...Why a brand?" Pavel asks.

"Sigh...If you intend to be my lover, you need to give your whole mind, body, soul, and even life to me." Sulu says. "That's how I work."

Chekov stares at the brander for two seconds more before he complies, and takes his shirt off as his thin body comes into view.

"Wow...It seems I didn't make a bad decision keeping you..." Sulu says, admiring Chekov's body. "Ok, choose where you want the brand."

Chekov points to the left side of his body near his ribcage.

"You sure?" Sulu says. "You can't change it later once it's there."

"Just do it already, damn it!" Chekov says nervously.

Sulu presses the brander against Chekov's delicate skin with an evil smile on his face.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Chekov screams wildly as the brand's indentation takes it's toll.

Sulu removes the brander from Chekov's body as the seal saying **"PROPERTY OF HIKARU SULU"** appears on the boy's ribcage.

"There." Sulu says, a dark smirk on his face. "Now it's official."

"Where the hell did you manage to find a branding iron?" Chekov asks with tears in his eyes.

"I brought it from Terra when I joined the Empire." Sulu says. "If you thought you and Lester were my only toys, your'e not even in the ball park. You ok?"

"Explains a lot." Chekov says, breathing heavily as the pain starts to fade. "Y-Yeah. I'm fine. Just never expected to be burned with a branding iron, that's all. Wait, doesn't it have to be heated in order to work? How'd you manage it?"

"Ok, good." Sulu says as he throws the iron to the side. "Actually, it WAS heated. And I'll never tell you how."

"Fine..." Chekov says. "So, what exactly are you going to do with me?"

"Well, before you officially become my whore, you need to show some respect." Sulu says.

The man sits in a nearby chair and pushes his legs outward ever so slightly.

"So, I'm gonna have you lick my boots for me. To display my superiority." Sulu says.

"Ehh..." Chekov says. "A bit much, I think."

"Oh, relax." Sulu says. "I'm not gonna have you lick the bottoms, too disgusting even for me. Just the tops. That feasible?"

"Ok, that I can do." Chekov says. "Aren't you taking them off?"

"No, you get on your'e knees and go to them." Sulu says.

Chekov immiediately sits on the floor and crawls towards Sulu's feet.

"That's it." Sulu says. "Now stick your tongue out and just move it across the top of the boot. Start with the one of the left. It usually does the most work."

Chekov eyes the boot sitting close to his head.

He didn't want to die, but he didn't wanna let Sulu down either.

Chkov takes the boot in his hand.

"That's the idea." Sulu says half-annoyed.

Chekov sticks his tongue out and begins to glide it across the edge of the boot's top, where the toes lie.

"There you go." Sulu says. "Done like a real bitch. Now just keep on until I say otherwise."

Chekov licks the boot as he glides his tongue across the top of the boot, the taste of leather invading his taste buds.

_"Hmmm...This arrangement doesn't seem half-bad. Sure, it's a bit degrading, but it seems...almost right."_

"Ok. Now the other one." Sulu says, extending his right leg, keeping the other one in.

Chekov immediately begins to lick the other boot, even making small sucking motions on the sides.

"Wow, your'e really into this huh?" Sulu says, looking down on his plaything. "So far, so good. Don't screw it up."

"Mmmmmmmm...Yes, sir." Chekov says, licking close to the upper edge of the shoe, then moving back down.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear." Sulu says.

Sulu places his hands behind his head as he contently watches his new toy clean his boots with his tongue.

After two minutes, Sulu takes his foot away and takes off the boots.

"Well, they certainly look cleaner than I thought." Sulu says as he places his socked feet on the ground.

"Man, my feet are killing me." Sulu says. "You know that feeling you get when you wear shoes for too long?"

"I know exactly what you are referring to, sir." Chekov says, smiling knowingly.

"Give me a foot massage." Sulu says, extending one socked foot towards Pavel.

"Sure." Chekov says, taking SUlu's foot in his hands and begins to rub gently. "Mind if I ask you something?"

"Fire away." Sulu says.

"Well, you seem much nicer than what most people say about you..." Chekov says. "Are you, or are you just calm right this second?"

"A little from column A, a little from column B." Sulu replies. "I enjoy being a sadistic asshole, it's who I am. But that doesn't mean I'm a heartless bastard like Kirk."

"Ah, point taken." Chekov says.

"Mind focusing on the toes a bit? That's where I carry most of my stress." Sulu says.

"Understood." Pavel replies, shifting his hands to move Sulu's socked toes. "Why did you kill Lester anyway?"

"Ah, He thought he could be an asshole to get me back for shoving his head in the toilet over there." Sulu says. "But that's what happened when whores are spoiled too much."

"You bogwashed him?" Chekov says with a chuckle. "Wow...Why?"

"It's called a swirly where I come from. As for why? It's kink...You'll learn soon enough. I guess he had his limits." Sulu says. "Ah, right there."

Pavel focuses on the specified area as Sulu smiles ever so slightly.

"Your'e not gonna shove me into that toilet anytime soon, are you?" Chekov asks.

"Maybe, maybe not." Sulu says. "Depends on my mood."

Sulu then takes his right foot away and give Chekov the left one, which the boy eagerly starts to rub.

"Hope they don't smell too bad. I don't usually wash my feet...Another habit that Lester found too much to handle." Sulu says.

"Ah, odor's no big deal for me." Chekov says, inhaling Sulu's sock stench. "Beside's it's actually not half bad once you get used to it."

"Are you just sucking up to me cause your'e afraid for your life?" Sulu asks.

"Nah, I'm serious. Not much phases me." Chekov says.

"Well, if your'e this open-minded, you'll go far with me, Navigator." Sulu says.

"I have a name, you know." Pavel says.

"I know." Sulu says. "I just don't really give a crap. Consider it a nickname thing..."

"Ah, ok." Chekov says.

"Ok, enough of that." Sulu says, taking both feet away.

"So, now what?" Chekov asks. "It isn't toilet time, is it?"

"No, not till later." Sulu says, taking off his socks. "I need some release."

Chekov looks at Sulu inquisitively.

"You know...' Sulu says.

No change.

"A blowjob...?" Sulu says, placing his palm on his face.

"Oh...Ok." Chekov says. "Can I go to the bathroom first, then?"

"Fine, but hurry." Sulu says.

Chekov enters the bathroom next to Sulu's chair and closes the door.

Sulu makes his way over to his bed and takes his shirt off, throwing it to the side.

He begins undoing his pants next, being sure to take out his knife and place it behind him in a way that he won't get cut by it.

By the time Chekov makes it back out, Sulu's already in his underwear.

"Oh, my..." Chekov says.

"Yes, I AM this hot, I know." Sulu says.

"Your'e beautiful..." Chekov says.

"Ok, ok." Sulu says. "Enough staring. you know what to do."

Y-Yes." Chekov says.

Pavel never would've guessed that he'd actually be blowing Sulu off.

Chekov gets on top of the bed and half sits next to Sulu's hip.

He notice the bulge in Sulu's underwear.

Without even thinking, he begins placing his mouth over the bulge teasingly.

"Oh..." Sulu moans wordlessly.

Pavel looks up at Sulu nervously, thinking he did something wrong.

"Your'e doin' fine." Sulu says. "As long as you get my nut off, I don't care how. You take the reigns."

Pavel nods and begins to take off the underpants, sweeping them across Sulu's legs, and finally off his feet.

Pavel looks at Sulu's member hungrily.

"Wow...Decently sized, I'd say." Pavel says.

"Too much for you?" Sulu asks teasingly.

"Never." Chekov says, lightly placing his tongue on the head.

"Oh yeah, that's it." Sulu says. "Suck my cock, bitch."

Chekov places part of the member in his mouth and begins with slow thrusts of his head, swiping his tongue across the already-breath heated shaft.

The taste of Sulu's flesh enters Pavel's taste buds as he fondles his own bulge in response.

After about a minute, Sulu sits up and places his hand on the back of Chekov's head, somewhat forcing the thrusts.

Chekov allows it, more of the member entering his mouth with every thrust.

"Oooh yeah...It's coming!" Sulu says in bewteen breaths.

Chekov begins to suck faster, assisted by Sulu's hand on his head.

The orgasm ends as Sulu explodes into Chekov's mouth.

Sulu promptly takes out his cock and rubs what's left of the liquid all over Chekov's face and mouth.

"Pant...Pant..." Chekov breathes. "Sigh...That was amazing."

"I see you enjoyed yourself." Sulu says, pointing to Chekov's bulge.

Chekov looks to see it stained with cum.

"Oh...Yeah." Chekov says.

"Hey, no need to be embarrased." Sulu says. "As my whore, you also get pleasure, too. That's why I said it's a win-win."

"Is there a way I can wipe this up?" Chekov asks.

"Ah, it looks good on you." Sulu says. "Keep it on there for a little while."

"O-Ok." Chekov says. "Anything else?"

"Well, I'm in a playful mood, too. Get on the bed and undo those dirty pants." Sulu says.

"Your'e gonna-?" Chekov asks.

"Do it before I change my mind." Sulu says.

Chekov immediately gets onto the bed and undoes his pants as he swipes them off of his legs and onto the ground.

Sulu positions himself by Chekov's hips and pulls the trousers off of the boy's legs and throws them off to the side with one free hand, the other hiding the knife he had.

"Your'e pretty big yourself." Sulu says with a tantalizing smile. "I'm assuming this meat is grade-A Russian quality?"

"Yes, sir." Chekov says proudly.

Sulu immediately absorbs all of Chekov's cock into his mouth as the Russian shivers with pleasure, slinking down onto the bed.

He thrusts fast with his head.

Chekov's comes to place his back across Sulu's head, but Sulu produces the knife and points it threateningly at Chekov whilst sucking.

The Russian immediately falls back and lets Sulu handle things his way.

Sulu places the knife nearby Chekov's left hand and stabd it ever so slightly into the hand's sensitive skin.

Chekov pretends not to notice as some blood begins to trickle out of the puncture wound.

The blowjob doesn't last very long, as Chekov comes within a minute after the threat.

Sulu swallows the cum that spurts out of Chekov's cock and releases the member.

"Why'd you threaten me with the knife?" Pavel asks dejectedly. "Not only that, but you cut my hand with it..."

"It's the way I am." Sulu replies. "I like to do things my way. Besides, your'e my whore, so I can do whatever I want with you. Is the wound that bad?"

Pavel gives his hand to Sulu.

"Ah, this isn't anything some hypo won't fix." Sulu says.

"So, is that it?" Chekov asks. "Or are you taking my virginity too this night?"

"No, that I'll wait until a more proper time for." Sulu says. "But, we still have to clean you up."

Chekov notices the unwashed cum on his face.

"Do you have a tissue I could use to get it off?" Chekov asks.

"Oh, no." Sulu says. "A tissue won't be enough at this point. We need to wash it off."

"In the shower?" Chekov asks.

"No." Sulu says.

"Sigh...I think I know where this is going." Chekov says.

"C'mon, slave. Up you go." Sulu says as he offers his hand out of Chekov.

Chekov takes his hand as he ushers his toy to the bathroom, near the toilet.

"Have you ever gotten these...bogwashes before?" Sulu asks.

"Yes. Oh, yes." Pavel says. "Back in high school, bullies, you know."

"Ironically, same here." Sulu says as he leads Chekov to the toilet.

"Really? Always thought you'd be doing the shoving, not the drowning." Chekov says.

They eventually stand by the toilet, the "Do not use while in Spacedock" warning above them.

"It went both ways." Sulu says. "Ok, kneel down and I'll do the rest."

"You mean, you aren't lifting me up?" Pavel asks, kneeling down by the toilet, placing his hands on the sides of the bowl.

"Swirlies are different than they used to be." Sulu says. "Let me know when your'e ready, cause once you go in, you aren't coming up till I say you are."

Chekov takes a few deep breathes.

_"Aw man, I was hoping not to relive high school memories...But if Sulu wants me to..."_

"Ok, do it." Pavel says.

Sulu ushers Pavel's head down ever so slightly, then immediately forces the head into the toilet water with his right foot and holds it there.

Initially, Chekov struggles madly, then calms down.

Sulu places his hand into Chekov's hair and brushes it slightly, to let the Russian know he's there.

Sulu flushes the toilet so the water level goes back down.

Chekov breathes heavily while watching the water flush down.

"You ok down there?" Sulu asks sadistically.

"Mmmph." Chekov says, holding a thumb up to confirm.

"Ok." Sulu says. "Two more flushes and I'll be done."

The water comes back up and overtakes Chekov again, but the Russian doesn't move aside from the slight twitch.

Sulu pushes Chekov's head more, to assert his contriol.

"Uh...Uh..." Chekov breathes, spitting out water while going limp to allow Sulu's foot to remain stationed on his head.

Sulu flushes the toilet and looks at Chekov.

"You sure you ok?" Sulu says, actually a bit concerned.

He pulls the boy's head out just slightly, so he can talk.

"I'm... *spit*...fine." Chekov says. "Just do what you have to...*spit*"

Sulu pushes Chekpov's head back into the water as it overtakes him again.

He re-establishes his foothold on the boy's head.

He fondles his hard-on while Chekov relaxes and stares at the toilet's extraction hole almost hypnotizingly.

Sulu flushes one last time and fetches Chekov's head from the water.

Chekov coughs and spurts out water from his mouth.

"*Cough, wheeze*" Chekov sputters. "Ugh...Man, that's a new experience. You didn't have to force me in, you know. I wouldn't have struggled."

"I know, but that's kink for you." Sulu says. "And that's only a taste of what's in store for you."

"Should I be scared or excited?" Chekov says witha chuckle.

"Let your'e imagination decide." Sulu says. "Here's a towel."

Sulu throws him a white cotton towel that was hanging up nearby.

"You know, you make a good slave." Sulu says. "Certainly more open to suggestion than Lester..."

"Well, I aim to please." Chekov says. "So, will this be happening every day? Or rarely?"

"Whenever I'm horny, I'll summon you. Usually after my shift is over." Sulu says. "Although, since you were good today, you can come to my quarters if you ever feel needy, too."

"Does this make us-?" Chekov starts.

Sulu takes out a knife hidden from behind his back and pins Chekov against the wall.

"Whoa, let's not rush." Sulu says with a wicked smile on his face. "I'm your Master until I say otherwise. As far as your'e concerned, your'e just a toy for my amusement right now...But, maybe you'll grow on me. Let's wait and see."

"In other words, let's take it slow?" Chekov asks.

"Yeah, whatever helps you sleep at night, kid." Sulu says.

"So, now what do I do?" Chekov says.

"Well, I'm going to sleep now." Sulu says. "You can leave, or you can sleep with me. Your choice. But if you go near my computer, your'e dead."

"Mind if I sleep with you, then?" Chekov asks.

"Why not?" Sulu says. "C'mon, then."

The two leave the room as the bathroom door seals.

They stop short at the bed.

"Something wrong, Mr. Hikaru?" Chekov asks.

Almost blindingly, Sulu pulls Chekov's head towards his and shoves his tongue into Chekov's mouth in an aggressive kiss.

Initially, Chekov is hesitant, but eventually widens his mouth so that Sulu can explore.

His tongue aims for Sulu's mouth as well, Sulu allowing entry.

They part the kiss sortly after as Sulu give Chekov a superior smirk.

"Thank you...Pavel." He says.

"For-For what, Mr. Hikaru?" Chekov asks nervously.

"I'm not saying why." Sulu says. "Now come to bed, my toy. I'm tired."

Pavel enters the bed willingly as Sulu covers them both up.

As Chekov turns his back to Sulu, he smiles knowingly.

Even the most evil heart can have love hidden deep within.

"_Ya tebya lyublyu_...("I love you...")" Pavel says. "My Master Sulu..."


End file.
